CORALINE ANN SMITH ADVENTURE
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: what happens when 14 year old Coraline ends up being sucked threw her computer to the world of Sarah Jane easy she's gonna help fight aliens until she can go home please read i know it may be bad but please i beg you read Hiatus until my writersblock dies


Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane or any other characters from the show I do own Coraline Ann Smith though and yes the whole computer thing sucking her in is gonna happen

Coraline Ann Smith Coral to her friends sat writing in her web journal about watching a marathon of the spin-off of Doctor Who called The Sarah Jane Smith adventures she turned to her pet spider "What you think Doctor Who twin sisters who are actually clones using the Genetics of the good Doctor and Sarah Jane" asked Coraline a goth whose short black hair was streaked with white tips she wore

black lipstick and eye shadow that made her green eyes glow eerily she smirked at the spider who stared dully at her as she pulled up a video file from a website called 'Sarah Jane and Doctor Who tribute' and the song All that I got started playing loudly drowning out screams of protest from her mother as she began typing up a story then the computer froze "Oh not again" she roared and smacked the computer which then started making a whirring sound "Oh that can't be good" said Coraline before a flash of light lit her room and she was gone the only witness her pet spider doctor who

"You think she's alive" said a male voice around Coraline's age "Clyde shut up" said a female voice about 14 as well "Wait Clyde no it can't be" thought Coraline hearing the British accents "Lets bring her to mum" said another boy "This is too weird" thought Coral as she was lifted by one of the boys and carried to a house Coral cracked her eyes a little and had to suppress a shriek of shock she was staring at Sarah Jane Smith's home she quickly closed her eyes again as the door was open "Mum?" called the boy

"Up here Luke" called a woman who Coral instantly knew as Sarah Jane they all headed up to the attic where a brunette name Sarah Jane was "Oh Luke Maria Clyde why did you bring someone here" said Sarah Jane annoyed "But mum she appeared in a flash of white light" said Luke "Oh well thats different then Mr. Smith I need you" said Sarah Jane "What is it that you need Sarah Jane" asked Mr. Smith "I need you to scan this girl so we know what planet she's from" said Sarah Jane "Scanning now" said Mr. Smith Scanning Coral "Processing" said the computer "She is human Sarah Jane" said Mr. Smith "But thats not possible she appeared in a flash of white light" said Sarah Jane "I do not make mistake Sarah Jane" said the super computer "But if she's human" said Maria "Then who is she" murmured Sarah Jane

"Coraline Ann Smith" said Coral "What?" said Sarah turning to Coral "You want to know who I am so I am telling you my name is Coraline Ann Smith from Louisiana USA" said Coral "She's one of the American cuties" said Clyde with a wink "Dream On I rather Doctor Who" said Coral "You know the Doctor"s aid Sarah Jane with a look of fear on her face "Oh crud" said Coral panicking she may have caused a space time paradox by revealing she knew who Doctor Who was "You said it how do you know the Doctor" asked Sarah Jane "Um okay lets see since this probably be normal do you believe in a reality where your make believe" asked Coral "Are you crazy of course we don't" said Maria Sarah held her hand up "Are you from a different form of our world where we don't exist" asked Sarah Jane "Yeah infact your job here is a spin off of your adventures with the Doctor" said Coral

"Sarah Jane you can't believe this" said Maria "Oh come on with what you guys do I'm surprised you don't believe this" said Coral angry "Mr. Smith find Coraline Ann Smith" said Sarah Jane Mr. Smith began searching but found nothing "Coraline Ann Smith does not exist here" he said "What but how she's right here" said Clyde "She does exist in her Earth but not here" said Luke "I always knew there was a reason I liked you" smirked Coral giving Luke a chill up his spine

"Alright alright we have to help get you home" said Sarah Jane "Yeah I may have corrupted the balance by revealing this information" said Coral "Don't worry since you are right about what we do this is basicaly normal so its fine as long as you don't reveal any events we haven't gone threw yet we're fine" said Sarah Jane with a sigh "But Sarah Jane what do we do I know dad can believe this but people will wonder about her" said Maria "How about I pretend to be a relative" asked Coral "What?" asked Clyde well my last name is Smith I can say I'm visiting my cousin Sarah Ann from America" said Coral "Well until we get her back home thats the best cover we have" said Sarah Jane rubbing her temples

"I will get to work on the paperwork to make Coraline Ann Smith real" said Mr. Smith "Okay while that happens Coraline are you hungry" asked Sarah Jane "Starving I was going to get a burger and a side of fries before I ended up here" said Coral "Fries" asked Sarah Jane "Sorry American term for chips and also call me Coral I hate my full name" said Coral "Oh right How about we all go get some burgers and chips" said Sarah Jane smiling "Alright" said the goth girl who didn't exactly blend in with the other kids her age she began wondering where in the show she was after all it was passed the first episode since Luke was there and it had to be after the second episode because Clyde was there and it was before Rani so what part was she in

"Are you alright Coral" asked Sarah Jane "Oh I'm fine I'm just trying to figure out where I am in this world after all it can't be the Bane Luke is here nore the scavenger episode where the sun almost went out" said Coral "You'll figure it out and that helps us to get you back" said Sarah Jane Coral nodded she prayed it wouldn't be where Mr. Smith would go bad that scared her very much that one episode as they climbed into Sarah Janes car Coral wonder if her mom had come up to see why she hadn't come down for dinner and was worried sick to see her daughter no where to be found

"So whats with the black" asked Luke "Oh I'm into goth I guess the reason being my father died when I was young and last year I lost my best friend Crystal" said Coral Sarah Jane stared at the road sadly Coral the same age she was when she lost her own best friend Andrea Yates the reason she vowed to protect people "But enough about my life" said Coral pasting a smile on to keep Sarah Jane from possibly losing it "Do you know your eyes look like they glow" asked Clyde "Yeah thats why I wear this dark an eye shadow to make it seem like I'm a cat" snickered Coral "Okay" said Clyde scared now "But your not a cat" said Luke "She's joking Luke" laughed Maria as they stopped at a diner with a 24/7 sign

"So you lost your dad when you were younger" asked Maria "Yeah lung cancer he always worked at a sugar factory where he had to burn the remains of sugar cane and it eventuely caused the damage" said Coral a tear rolled down her cheek "Whose hungry" asked Sarah Jane cutting in time before Coral burst into tears at the memory of being told Daddy wasn't coming home again "I am" said Coral smiling softly "Alright lets go in" said Sarah Jane entering the diner once they ordered Coral pulled her sketch pad out and began drawing while they waited for lunch to come "What are you drawing Coral" asked Sarah Jane "Oh just what I had hoped with you and the Doctor" giggled Coral drawing Sarah and Doctor who together in a wedding as the bride and groom Sarah Jane blushed but smiled she did love the Doctor very much there orders arrived soon after and they began to eat quietly Coral wondering would she be able to get home again

(ok this is chapter on tell me what you think)


End file.
